A twisted life
by Pancakeking95
Summary: This is my first chapter of my first story I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Talent? What is talent? Some see talent as a natural gift, but some see it as a skill to be achieved. I have seen it as both, take Shikai their talent is being able to make the most delicious frozen treats quickly they worked hard for their talent or Adele their talent is being able to learn any language easy and they are naturally good at their talent and have been accepted to prodigious academy for it. Now I also have a talent, and I go to this academy as well. If I am going to tell this properly, let's start from the beginning. My name is yasukira miyakuro.

Well, I was born in to a family of talented people, and I was given an odd last name by my parents - it is a mix of their last names. I was a healthy and well behaved child. When I was five, I went to kindergarten for the first time. I was welcomed by the students and teachers, except for this one girl. Instead of saying hello, she was on the table in the back drawing. I was curious about her, so I went and sat next to her. I went to say hello, and she hit me. The teacher told her off and was saying stuff like "You are trouble, child, be nice and play with the others."

I stood up and said sorry to the girl, and said to the teacher it was my fault, and then I went to a different table.

A few days later I walked over to this girl during class, and asked to sit next to her. She didn't say anything, just nodded, so I began to draw. We didn't talk, we just drew. After a while, she apologised for what she did. I asked her why, and she replied "Because I thought you were going to bully me like the others."

It turns out that everyone in the class picked on her for being shy. For the next few days, me and this girl would sit and draw. Oh, did I forget to mention, this girls name is harito itonoko, and she was my best friend.

A few weeks later me and harito where planning on staying round my house after kindergarten. My dad was going to pick us up, but no one came, so me and harito walked home. I knew the way, and it wasn't to far for the kindergarten, but when we turned the corner to my road we saw an ambulance outside of my house. Me and harito ran to my house, we get there to see my dad being taken into the ambulance.

All I can really remember then is that me, mum and harito were hugging and crying. As it turned out, dad had a heart attack - he was weak on the way to the hospital, and died on route. I felt lost after dad passed away, but I had harito to help me through it.

Mum, on the other hand, didn't - she was feeling sadder and sadder by the day. A few months later me and mum were going to my grandma's. I had got out of my seatbelt, but mum didn't notice - she was still distracted by what happened to dad. She didn't see the car in front of her stop, and crashed into it.

I got sent flying through the windscreen of our car, and in through the back window of the other car. I lost consciousness, there in the back seat of the other car. I woke up with harito beside my bed crying, and mum nowhere to be found.


	2. Unfortunate circumstances

I wondered the hospital I had been taken to after the crash looking for my mother, I could feel the stares from the doctors, I also heard them whisper, but I ignored it and kept looking for a room with the surname Miyakuro on the door.

" Yasu you need to rest." Harito pleaded "No I must find mummy" I replied, I continued to stumble down the hall, I lost control of my feet and tripped grabbing a doctors jacket "Hello little one" the doctor said "What are you doing wondering around?, your really injured" I glared at him and replied I am looking for my mummy, sorry for grabbing you" I let go and continued to stumble down the hall with Harito following beside ready to catch me if I trip again.

The doctor I grabbed followed us asking who I was looking for I told him for someone with my last name Miyakuro. The doctor when to a computer and typed in the surname he then said "Are you Yasukira by any chance?" I stopped and turned to him and replied "I am" " so your mums name is Takira Shirakuro" he said I hobbled over to him and said "Yes that's mummies name but not the last name, could you take me to see her I would like to see if it is her" he agreed

We were taken down to the lower floors for some reason and there were rooms with a windows to look in to, it was really cold Harito and I were shivering, the doctor stopped and said she was in this room I looked in and I saw someone underneath a white sheet .


End file.
